Die Musik gibt dir dein Leben zurück
by Langzahn
Summary: Und was ist jetzt mit euren Auftritt?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, als ihr Blick auf mich ging. Absagen, haben keine andere Wahl!" Sprach ich und die anderen gaben mir ein trauriges Nicken. Die Musiklehrerin schüttelte den Kopf.


**Die Musik gibt dir dein Leben zurück**

_**Stellas Sicht**_

„Mom, nein zum zehnten Mal, ich gehe nicht auf diese Schule, ende aus fertig!" Ich stürmte wütend in mein Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu. _Für wem hält die mich? Ich will nicht umziehen und schon gar nicht die Schule wechseln, aber ich konnte nicht wieder sprechen_ und in den nächsten fünf Tagen war ich in meinen neuen Zuhause. Ich lies den Kopf hängen als ich auf meinen neuen Bett saß. Mein Zimmer war sozusagen leer. Obwohl es eigentlich schon eingerichtet war. Mein Kleiderschrank stand neben dem Fenster. Schreibtisch so wie Laptop standen in der Ecke, gegenüber von meinen Bett.

Meine Gitarre hatte auch einen Ordentlichen Platz gefunden. Genau neben meinen Bett am Nachtschrank. Ich sah auf meine Wände. Lila-schwarz hätte ich sie mir gewünscht und mein Vater hatte da meinen Traum erfüllt aber die Wände strahlten nur so eine Kälte aus._ Vielleicht lag es daran das nichts an Ihnen hing. _Ich versuchte die Wände zu beleben und hang ein paar Bilder so wie Plakate von Bands auf. Schon hatten ich den Wänden Leben eingehaucht und ich lies lächelt auf mein Bett fallen. Vielleicht ist es hier gar nicht so schlimm.

_**Alex Sicht**_

„Harper vergiss es, ich will nicht!" Harper versuchte mich schon zum achten mal zu überreden, mit ihr ein Kleid zu basteln_. Oh man, sie kann mich ruhig mit allen Nerven, aber doch nicht mit Kleidern selbst basteln. Wie alt bin ich? Sechs?_

„Ach komm schon Alex, bitte!" Ich rollte mit den Augen und setzte mich aufrecht auf mein Bett.

„Vergiss es und nein Harper, ich lasse mich nicht umstimmen." Egal wie traurig ich Harper jetzt machte, ich hatte keine Lust mit ihr ein Kleid zu basteln. Ich schlich mich schließlich in den Keller und lies Harper oben allein in meinen Zimmer. Mein Schlagzeug stand hier. Staub war auf Ihm zu sehen._ Es war Monate her, als ich wieder darauf herum trommelte. Ich erinnerte mich an den Auftritt, mit Justin. Wir hatten richtig die Leute ab gerockt, aber zum entsetzen kam ja, das Max sie alle nur her gezaubert hat. Das brachte mich zum Ende mit Schlagzeug spielen, aber jetzt zog mich irgendetwas dahin._

Ich setzte mich auf dem Hocker dahinter und fing an auf dem Schlagzeug rum zu trommeln, bis ich schließlich eine Melodie fand. Ich bemerkte erst zu spät, das mich jemand belauschte und hörte ein Klatschen. Ich hörte sofort auf und Justin kam hinter der Tür hervor. Er lächelte mich an und nahm seine Gitarre, die hier unten auch seid Monaten vergammelte. Er fing an zu spielen und ich lächelte Ihn an. Zusammen spielten wir den Song, den wir vor Monaten gespielt hätten.

„Wir haben es noch drauf!" Erklärte Justin, als er seine Gitarre wieder hinstellte, wo sie seid Monaten stand. Ich lächelte Ihn an und stand von Hocker auf. Gab ihm ein Nicken.

„Joah, aber... was bringt das jetzt noch?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Etwas Spaß?" Ich lächelte. Justin hatte Recht. _Musik brachte einen zur besserer Laune und auch so, sie brachte mich dazu wir zu Lächeln, mich besser zu füllen. _Zusammen spazierten wir die Treppe wieder rauf wo meine Mutter schon auf uns wartete.

„Da seid ihr, ich muss dringend mit euch reden. Es geht um eure Schule!" Wir gingen sofort zu unser Mutter und setzten uns auf die Barhocker genau vor der Theke. W_as meint sie den jetzt mit Schule?_ Sie seufzte traurig und blies Luft ab.

„Max weiß es schon, ich musste euch drei leider von der Schule abmelden!" Sprach sie geduldig, ruhig und wir sahen sie geschockt an.

„Was?!" Schrien wir beide gleichzeitig und unsere Mutter nahm sofort die Hände hoch.

„Bitte nicht aufregen Kinder, ich habe nicht mehr so viel Geld um sie euch zu bezahlen, deshalb hab ich ja eine andere Schule gefunden, sie ist weiter weg, aber so sparen wir Geld und Alex?" Ich sah meine Mutter fragend an. _Was kommt den jetzt noch?_

„Harper kommt auch mit auf die Schule, keine Sorge, da bist du nicht allein und außerdem, hast du ja Justin und Max! In zwei Monaten wechselt ihr." Ich rollte mit den Augen, _wow, so viel gutes muss ich sagen ey. _

**Zwei Monate später**

„Erschieß mich!" Bat ich meinen Bruder der nur den Kopf schüttelte._Die Schule ist jetzt schon der Horror, so wie die Aussieht? Ich bin doch keine schicke micki Tussi?_

„Hey, was hast du den? Die sieht doch ganz gut aus." Ich sah meinen Bruder wie ein Reh in Scheinwerferlicht an._ Hab ich mich gerade verhört oder was?_

„Außerdem passt du doch genau da rein!" Ich glaubte meinen Ohren jetzt nicht mehr. _Ich soll da rein passen?_ Ich schnappte mir Justin am Kragen und zog Ihm zu mir runter.

„Ey geht's noch? Sehe ich aus wie eine super Ballarina?" Justin schüttelte sofort ängstlich den Kopf und ich grinste. _Geht doch!_ Ich lies Ihn los und sah gerade auf Max, der gelassen zum Eingang schländerte.

„Komm schon Alex, so schlimm wird es nicht werden." Sprach Harper, schnappte sich meinen Arm und zog mich hinein in die Schule. Sofort gingen alle Augen auf uns. Ich sah nur Haufen Cheerleader und andere von diesen Oberflächlichen Menschen. _Wie ich so was hasse._

**Eine Stunde später**

„Jetzt hören sie mir mal genau zu, Miss Russo!" Ich rollte mit den Augen. Ich war schon nach einer Stunde zum Direktor der Schule geschickt. _Hoppla, nur weil ich aus versehen einen Automaten von Turbo Blast kaputt gemacht habe und ja, die Tafel geschrottet hab. Tut mir ja so was von Leid, Mister... was weiß ich wie sie heißten._

„Sie werden drei Wochen nachsitzen, ohne aber oder wieder rede. Ich kann es wirklich nicht glauben. Noch nie in meinen Leben hab ich so was gehört, das eine Schülerin einen Automaten so wie Tafel kaputt macht. Was machen sie den bitte in ihrer Freizeit, warten Sie, ich will es erst gar nicht wissen." Er schrieb schließlich auf ein pinktes Blatt Papier etwas und reichte es mir.

„Und nun bitte raus!" Er zeigte auf die Tür, die ich lässig öffnete und danach schloss. Ich sah auf das pinke Blatt Papier.__

_**Drei Wochen Nachsitzen. **_

_**Fahrstuhl nehmen, nach unten fahren. **_

_**Zimmer 213 ist nachsitzen.**_

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Ich ging schließlich zum Fahrstuhl und fand mich in einer unterirdischen Veranstaltung wieder.

„Wow, wo bin ich den hier gelandet?" Ich sah mich um. Massen von Schülern, aber nicht solche wie auf den Gängen. _Nein, hier waren sie ganz normal, wir auf meiner alten Schule. _Ich suchte schließlich den Raum 213 und fand Ihn schließlich, nach einer halbe Stunde suchen. Ich wollte die Tür öffnen als ich einen Automaten mit Limonade sah.

_Na die kommt mir doch gerade richtig. _Ich sah mich um, kein Mensch weit und breit. Mit ein paar Handgriffen und Tricks bekam ich das was ich wollte. Eine Dose Limonade und spazierte jetzt gelassen in den Nachsitzraum. Ich glaubte meinen Augen nicht als ich sah wer da auch drin saß.

„Justin?" Seine Augen gingen sofort hoffnungsvoll auf mich und er stürzte sich zu mir.

„Alex, ein Glück, du bist hier, na wo solltest du sonst auch sein!" Ich grinste und gab Ihm einen Schlag auf die Schulter.

„Danke für dein Kompliment, aber eine andere Frage ist eher, was machst du hier?" Ich setzte mich gelassen auf einen Stuhl und lies meine Beine auf dem Tisch liegen. Er sah mich an und sagte.

„Joah, aus versehen einen Lehrer Kaffee auf sein Hemd geschüttet." Ich rollte mit den Augen. _Wie auch sonst. Mein Bruder würde niemals was böses tun, dafür ist er zu nett und naiv. _Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sah mich um. Anscheinend bin ich hier in so eine Art Musikraum gelandet. Haufen Instrumente standen überall.

„Cool!" Sagte ich als ich ein Schlagzeug fand. Da kommt ja wie gerufen! Ich lächelte und setzte mich dahinter, begann langsam eine Melodie darauf zu spielen. Justin fing an an seinen Fingernägeln zu knabbern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hör auf Alex, sonst bekommen wir noch mehr ärger." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, _mir doch egal. Ich bekomme immer ärger, bin ich gewöhnt! _

„Ist doch egal, komm Justin, mach mit!" Er sah mich verdattert an und schüttelte hastig den Kopf, _aber ich sah, das er gerne mitmachen wollte, wieso wippte er sonst zur Melodie mit dem Fuß?_

„Komm schon, hab dich nicht so!" Ich zwinkerte Ihm zu und er nahm schließlich eine E-Gitarre und fing an zu spielen. Geht doch. Doch wir bemerkten leider nicht, wie wir beobachtet wurden. Als wir fertig waren, setzten wir uns auf irgendeinen Platz und warteten. Nach ein paar Minuten kam schließlich eine Lehrerin hinein und fing an uns eine Standpauke zu geben, was man in diesen Raum nicht darf.

_**Stellas Sicht**_

„Nee oder? Das ist jetzt nicht eurer ernst?" Ich sah auf Mo und Charlie. Mo hatte einen gebrochenen Finger und Charlie gebrochenen Arm. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _Nee oder, das darf nicht sein, wir haben doch am Samstag den Auftritt und heute ist Mittwoch? _

„Wir sind am Ende!" Brachte ich heraus und drehte mich um. Olivia schüttelte auch nur den Kopf und wir spazierten in den Musikraum, eher Nachsitzraum. Da trafen wir plötzlich auf zwei neue Personen, ein Junge den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hab und ein wunderschönes Mädchen. _Was? Wunderschön? Stella dir geht's noch gut oder? Hab ich etwa Fieber oder warum denk ich so ein Schrott?_

„Habt ihr mich verstanden?" Sprach unsere Musiklehrerin die zwei. Der Junge gab ein überzeugendes Nicken, das Mädchen eher nur ein, ich bin halb da und halb nicht da Nicken. _Sie war gelangweilt, das sah man ihr sofort an._ Die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen ging auf uns und er traute seinen Augen nicht.

„Juliet?" _Was redet der? _Ich sah auf die Person die er gerade anglotzte. _Olivia? _Auch sie sah Ihn etwas geschockt an und stürzte sofort aus dem Zimmer. _Wow, was geht den jetzt ab? _Der Junge stand sofort auf und rannte hinterher. Ich setzte mich schließlich auf einen Platz und mein Blick ging kurz zu den Mädchen. Sie hatte lange gelockte schwarze Haare, ihre braunen Augen sahen unintressiert durch die Gegend._ Was für schöne Schokoladenaugen. Man Stella!_ Ich schlug mir gegen die Stirn, das alle das hören konnten und schüttelte den Kopf. _Was denk ich hier?_ Mein Blick ging wieder auf meine Band.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Die Band zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich lies den Kopf hängen. _Wunderbar!_

„Oh nein, was ist den mit euch passiert?" Sprach unsere Musiklehrerin geschockt und sah auf Mo und Charlie. Wen mischte sich ein und erzählte.

„Mo wurde der Finger in der Autotür eingequescht und Charlie hatte ein Fahrradunfall." Sie schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Und was ist jetzt mit euren Auftritt?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, als ihr Blick auf mich ging.

„Absagen, haben keine andere Wahl!" Sprach ich und die anderen gaben mir ein trauriges Nicken. Die Musiklehrerin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein!" Wir sahen sie fragend an. _Wie nein?_

„Nein, nein, nein, ihr könnt doch nicht absagen, ihr bekommt niemals wieder so einen Auftritt, wie wärs mit einer Zweitbesetzung?" Wir alle sahen sie fragend an_. Das war schon eine gute Idee aber wie schnell bekommen wir jetzt einen Schlagzeuger und einen der den Bass macht?_

„Und woher?" Sie drehte sich lächelt zu dem Mädchen um, das ganz hinten saß und die ganze Situation überhaupt nicht interessierte. _Na warte Kleine!_ Ich spazierte gelassen hinter zu ihr und tippte ihr leicht auf die Schulter. Sie sah zu mir rüber und _anscheinend verlor ich mich gerade in ihren Augen._

„Was ist?" Sprach sie mich gelangweilt an und ich fand schließlich wieder zurück in die reale Welt.

„Du kannst doch Schlagzeug spielen." Brach unsere Musiklehrerin die Stille und ich schien mich gerade verhört zu haben. _Sie kann Schlagzeug spielen?_

„Du kannst Schlagzeug spielen?" Fragte ich sie und ihr Blick ging wieder auf mich. _Wieder diese Augen. _Ihr Blick ging wieder auf die Musiklehrerin.

„Reden sie kein Müll!" Brachte sie wütend heraus und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, aber die Lehrerin hielt sie auf.

„Natürlich kannst du spielen und sogar fantastisch singen, so wie ich dich erst mit diesen Jungen spielen gehört hab, das hörte sich ganz danach an als ob du Schlagzeug spielen kannst?" Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu der Musiklehrerin um.

„Mag sein, aber ich spiele nur mit meinen Bruder, mit sonst niemanden und ich singe, nur allein oder unter meinen Bruder und ich muss jetzt gehen, bye bye!" Sofort verschwand sie aus dem Raum und lies uns alle geschockt da unten stehen. _Sie kann also doch Schlagzeug spielen._


End file.
